the odd life of sam and cat
by carlyuchiha.hadley
Summary: this actually like a sam and cat, puckentine thing, cat is scared to sing inforent peoplebut sam will hear her, sams bday soon ,ariana and Frankie are reacurring chacters but Frankie is cats brother, theres something we find out about the valentine family its kinda cool though I know this summary sucks but read if you want don't like it then don't read it kbyelove u
1. Chapter 1

puckentine chapter 1

so sam and cat have been living togther for about 10 months now

sams POV

so i came home and cat was sitting on the couch with that...thing? the purple box thing with the switch that makes the box close again. i dont know it makes no sense. but she wa diffentley ingrossed with it

i came and sat beside her

"what is it" i asked her " oh its fun to play with!" she told with an ear to ear smile. she pushed it at me

" try it!" she told me

"no try it!" she shoved into me again

she started whineing and jumping up and down on the couch

" sam, sam ,sam please! PLEASE!

doit doit doit! pleassee ple-"

" ALRIGHT!" i yelled at her stoping her from moving couch around and whineing. i tryed it a couple times whatever

" nothing" i said getting up and around to the kitchen " well its fun to me!" she yelled over the side of the couch

i just rasied a brow " what we doing today" i asked her

"nothing i guess.

what do you wanna do!?" she asked happy again, she started moving towards the kitchen sitting on one of the stools there.

" we can watch in our jammies and eat popcorn and candy andand...PIZZA! she said in a long sentace without taking a breath but yellled the last part.

i just laughed " sure" i put my hands in defeat smileing " why not" she ran around the counter and hugged me

" NOT

A

HUGGER" i said priying her arms from around my necks. i laughed then told her to go get her coat so we could go to the store and get stuff. she smiled and walked into our shared room, i tied my converse up and grabbbed my helmet along with her frilly pink helmet. compared to mine it was like the dark side vs mean girls i laughed at my own joke even though it wasnt funny in any way, but i coundet find my leather jacket.

"hay cat have you seen my jacket?" i asked looking though the closet at the fortent door

i turned around to the sound of raceing down the hallway tripping get back up. she smoothed the jacket back out

" hay look at me im sam puckell!" she yelled in excetiement wearing my jacket. oh cat.

" take a pic of me sam!" she yelled, i looked at her in confusion as a slowy pulled my phone out of my pocket and took that pic

" yayyyy!" she yelled in her airy voice

" ight little puckell, lets go!"

we got on the back of my motarcycle and we were off to the store she wrapped her arms around me like usaul and soon enough we were at the store.


	2. the movie

puckentine chapter 2

**3rd person POV **

they got back made our food, put on the best movie eveerrr... brides maids.

they then changed into pjs got everything over to the living room. sam started the movie up and sat down, cat was bringing popcorn over and she sat on sams lap like it was competeley normal, sam just ignored it and they watched the movie.

cat told sam to pause it as she got up

**cats POV**

"pause it ill be back" i told sam getting up, i headed to the bathroom locked the door and strared in the mirror

"cmon cat you an do this" i told myslef

"its not a big deal" jaydn told me from the rim of the tub, " whatever i can do this" i added

"no you cant" she tryed to wrong my thougts

"shut up!" i yell at her turning around to look at her "yes i can!" i added

"what happens if she moves out when you tell her? hmm?" she tells me, i just glare at her and turn back the mirror "catairina you can do this" i tell myslef.

"whatever" jaydn says getting up. i started leaqveing but she grabbed my arm.

" dont mess this up kid" she says giving a stern look, i just rip my arm from her hand.

**sams POV **

cat finally came back and sat down.

she sat down beside very close to me but not on my lap again.

"hay you know what we should-" i started to say but stopped when she had a worried look.

"um cat?" i asked tpo see if she was still was there. "sam i wanna talk" she told me

"well about what" i asked, she started to fidget around.

"about our relateoship..." oh great

i knew excatley she wanted.

"whatca wanna know kid.

height, prison record, life story, pick ur path" i told her calmley, but in head i was freaking i didnt know what to do, like im not gay but cat seems to be and she does kinda make me feel diffrent i dont know why?

"well about you and me sammy" she getting closer which i didnt think was possible.

"cat. you play both teams?" i asked, she just moved back a bit. "no... just this one" she told me looking down

"i like you" she told me blushing almost the shade of hair, i hugged her.

" no sam i wanna be with you" i just hugged her again then pulled away looking into her big brown chocolate puppy eyes, they really did sparkle.

" im sorry ive put you though all these adventures though this year, i just wanted to show-" i crashed my lips on hers, it took a second for her realize then she started kissing back and then we pulled apart. i could feel my face getting red, i saw her trying to hide it but failing very bad. she tasted like starwberrys and then she bit her lip.

"sammy?" she asked in a voice i just heard " ya kid?"

"do you like me back" she caught me off gurad, i thought for a minute and thought about it.

"ya. i do" that made her smile. "sam im tired, can we go to bed" she asked, she did sound pretty tired, we turned off everything locked up and went to bed.

she went stright to her bed and, i came over and she just smiled at me as did i, i got down "goodnight sammy" she said turning over, i kissed her forehead "gnite kid" i got up into my bed and startedto drift off.


	3. get togther

puckentine chapter 3

sams pov

i woke up noticeing cat was alredy up, i stumbled to the kitchen all sleepy .

cat was making breakfest with too plates on counter. i went up and huggged her form behind

"mornin' sam" she said focusing on the bacon smileing, she was a pro cooking though have to say that.

she put the bacon on the plate and turned around to me, i started started talking about our beiusness but before i knew it she grabbed me by the wasitband pjs and boxers pulled me close hung an arm around my neck and kissed me. then swung her other arm over my neck.

i didnt think she was like this shes so childlike, it supprised me.

i lifted up her up on and on the counter, her hands cletched in my hair when SOMEONE knocked, cat turned me kicked me towards the island, and told dice to come in well she opened chips. the kids a genius and so ninja at that. dice needs other friends than us...

"i wanted to know if you of you guys could hlep me with a problem at school ?" he asked neverousley, cats eyes got huge she ran towards him.

"OH MY GOD DICE!" she wrapped her arms around the same height boy " YOU LIKE A GIRL!" she had him pretty tight in hug to, he stuggled to get out and he did " ok ok!" he said getting out.

"whats her name kid!?" i asked also excetied "jenna, she uh ... she just moved into the bluiding, shes my neibour, shes goes to m-my school." he was dazed and coudet stare stright.

"well time for school!" i say as usher dice towards the door and push him out the door and LOCK IT.

" um sam?" cat asked me neverousley " ya kid?" i awesered her

"does this mean..." she stopped and fidgeted with hands "ya cat ill be you" i told her knowing what she wanted , i was wondering when shed ask, its funn to watch her squim.

we both smiled and booked it too our room, we both sit on the edge of my bed

"wait todays saturday? whyd you shoe dice off to school?" she asked confused "cuz i wanted you today" i told her smileing thenkissed her cheek " well i need shower, so im gonna do that" she told me getting and collecting colothing and walking into the bathroom " dont be long" i told her " i wont!" she yelled 

**ok so i know these chapters are like super short im not the best writer,but i try to do this for you guys, i love to hlep people and ship puckentine very hard so ya deal but srry these chapters are short... see ya next time.**


End file.
